Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i dorastasz
by Amelia E. Adler
Summary: Beth!futurefic. Co zrobić, gdy człowiekowi nagle usuwa się grunt spod nóg i całe życie okazuje się kłamstwem? Najlepiej trzasnąć drzwiami i spalić za sobą mosty. A może nie...?


_Miało być o Rachel, wyszło o Beth. Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, więc może Wy mi powiecie ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i dorastasz.<strong>

* * *

><p>Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i po ścieżce stąpasz ostrożnie, niepewnie, wciąż oglądasz się za siebie. Nie ufasz swoim stopom, że powiodą cię w dobrym kierunku, nie ufasz swoim oczom, że dostrzegą zagrożenie, nie ufasz dłoniom, że odeprą nieprzyjaciela. Nie masz na kim się oprzeć, gdy upadasz. Błądzisz po ciemku, straciłaś coś ważnego i teraz nie wiesz, czy jeszcze kiedyś to odzyskasz. Serce mocno ci bije, w uszach słychać szum szybko płynącej krwi. Zagryzasz wargi, chciałabyś się cofnąć, ale nie ma już dokąd. Spaliłaś za sobą mosty, pamiętasz?<p>

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i wszystko, co kiedyś, jeszcze całkiem niedawno, wydawało się takie jasne i pewne, teraz wygląda jak niesmaczny żart. Chciałabyś się roześmiać, ale usta masz wyschnięte ze strachu. Trzasnęłaś drzwiami i zostałaś sama, ale dopiero teraz zaczynasz rozumieć, że być samym to znaczy być samodzielnym. Masz w kieszeni sto dolarów i nie wiesz, dokąd pójść. Stoisz więc przy wyjściu z metra, trzymasz się barierki i pożerasz wzrokiem tłum spieszący we wszystkie strony, wypatrujesz, choć sama nie wiesz czego. Łapiesz się na myśli, że chciałabyś, żeby mama tu była. Potrząsasz głową, odpędzasz przemożną chęć sięgnięcia po telefon.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i właśnie uciekłaś z domu. Spakowałaś plecak, schowałaś oszczędności do kieszeni i po prostu wyszłaś. Po ulicach Limy błąkałaś się kilka godzin, zanim dotarłaś na dworzec i wsiadłaś do pierwszego pociągu odchodzącego na wschód. Nowy Jork przyzywał cię, wiedziałaś, że musisz tu przyjechać, musisz. Nie odbierałaś telefonów, matce napisałaś smsa. „Wrócę", napisałaś, choć wcale nie byłaś tego pewna. „Uważaj na siebie", odpisała. Żadnych wyrzutów ani pytań, tylko to „uważaj na siebie". Musisz zamrugać, by odpędzić łzy.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i zielone oczy. Myślałaś zawsze, że po tacie. Nie znałaś taty. Mama mówiła ci, że był dobrym człowiekiem, tylko zagubionym. Popełnił błąd. Teraz rozumiesz, że to ty byłaś tym błędem. Teraz wiesz, że on też miał czekoladowe oczy, jak mama. Teraz wiesz, że ty masz zielone, bo mama to nie mama. Że wszystko było kłamstwem. Teraz wiesz, że mama… nie, nie mama. Shelby. Teraz wiesz, że Shelby kłamała przez całe twoje piętnastoletnie życie.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i zostałaś adoptowana. To nie bolałoby tak bardzo, myślisz, stojąc na rogu Broadwayu i 51. Ulicy, gdyby nie te kłamstwa. Czujesz się zdradzona, gdzieś głęboko w sercu jakaś pustka broczy krwią, już nie ma w tobie zaufania do innych ani wiary w siebie. Już nie wiesz, kim jesteś ani nawet kim chcesz być. Jesteś zagubiona, zagubiona w sobie, błąkasz się w ciemności i nie masz nikogo, kto wziąłby cię za rękę i poprowadził w światło. Szukasz na oślep i nawet nie jesteś pewna czego.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i przyjechałaś do Nowego Jorku, żeby odnaleźć swoją matkę w nadziei, że dzięki niej w jakiś sposób odnajdziesz sama siebie. Chcesz spojrzeć w jej zielone oczy i zobaczyć w nich odpowiedź, jakiś powód. Dlaczego mnie oddałaś?, chcesz zapytać, ale nie wiesz, czy się odważysz. W końcu jakie prawo masz, by oceniać, by ganić? Masz piętnaście lat i właśnie zaczynasz rozumieć, że to nic nie znaczy. Dopiero teraz pojmujesz, jak niewiele wiesz o życiu.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i siedzisz w ostatnim rzędzie ogromnej widowni Teatru Gershwina. Na lepsze miejsca cię nie stać, ale się tym nie przejmujesz. Jesteś w równym stopniu podekscytowana Nowym Jorkiem, Broadwayem i Wicked, jak i tym, że zaraz ujrzysz swoją matkę. Teraz wydaje ci się to całkiem naturalne, że tak mocno pokochałaś ten musical, już jako małe dziecko. Fascynację otrzymałaś w genetycznym spadku. Wiercisz się w miejscu, nie możesz się doczekać trzeciego dzwonka. Zostało ci niecałe dwadzieścia dolarów, dość, by jutro nie głodować, ale nie dość, by wrócić do domu. Nie myślisz o tym, wcale nie jesteś pewna, czy chcesz wracać. W myślach tworzysz tysiące scenariuszy, jak potoczy się spotkanie z matką. Czy cię rozpozna? Nie, na pewno nie. Czy w ogóle będzie chciała rozmawiać? Obawiasz się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i intensywnie wpatrujesz się w Elfabę. Siedzisz zbyt daleko, by dostrzec kolor jej oczu, ciemne włosy ma skryte pod spiczastym kapeluszem, ale twarz jest bardzo znajoma. Myślisz, że może widujesz te same rysy w lustrze, te same wysokie kości policzkowe, hebrajski nos, te same wyraźnie zaznaczone brwi. Zielona charakteryzacja i odległość nie pozwalają ci przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Myślisz, że Elfaba jest piękna, ale tak naprawdę nie jest, wcale nie, jest niska i niepozorna, ale kiedy otwiera usta i zaczyna śpiewać, po twoich plecach przebiega dreszcz zachwytu. Zawsze myślałaś, że Shelby ma talent, marzyłaś, że przekazała ci go w genach, ale głos Shelby jest niczym w porównaniu z czystym, anielskim brzmieniem głosu twojej matki. Mimowolnie się uśmiechasz. Podoba ci się idea, że może odziedziczyłaś ten talent, ten dar.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i łzy w oczach. Na scenie obsada kłania się, publiczność stoi, klaszcze i wiwatuje. Ktoś rzuca Elfabie kwiaty pod nogi, ona śmieje się i zamiast zatrzymać, oddaje je Glindzie, aktorki ściskają się serdecznie, a potem schodzą ze sceny, a ciebie znów dopada strach. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie możesz się ruszyć, aż ktoś po twojej lewej chrząka znacząco, więc podnosisz się z miejsca i powoli opuszczasz rząd siedzeń. Wszędzie kłębi się tłum, nie wiesz, jak masz dostać się za kulisy ani nawet czy chcesz. Serce bije ci bardzo szybko, językiem zwilżasz wyschnięte ze strachu wargi, ale bierzesz ostrożny, głęboki oddech i zamiast do wyjścia, kierujesz się ku scenie. Przepychasz się i zarabiasz więcej niż jedno spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, ale nie rezygnujesz, póki nie stoisz bezpośrednio pod sceną. Rozglądasz się i zanim któraś z bileterek przy drzwiach zdoła cię powstrzymać, wskakujesz na podwyższenie i nurkujesz za kulisy. Przechodzisz przez krótki korytarz do pomieszczenia, gdzie wciąż przebywa cała obsada.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i stoisz w drzwiach, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrujesz się w niewielki tłum w pokoju. Nikt jeszcze cię nie zauważył, wszyscy rozmawiają, śmieją się, gratulują sobie kolejnego udanego występu. Wzrokiem szukasz kobiety o zielonej twarzy. Wydaje się śmiesznie niska teraz, gdy zdjęła spiczasty kapelusz, jej ciemnobrązowe włosy opadają falami na plecy. Nawet nie wiesz, kiedy zaczynasz iść w jej stronę, teraz inni zaczynają cię dostrzegać, dziwią się, co tu robisz, kto cię tu wpuścił. Nie patrzysz na nich, wzrok masz utkwiony w swojej matce. Stajesz przed nią i bierzesz jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech. Jestem Beth, mówisz do niej, mam piętnaście lat i jestem twoją córką.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i kręci ci się w głowie. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałaś takiej ciszy w wypełnionym ludźmi pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy na was patrzą. Elfaba odwraca się powoli do ciebie i patrzy ci w oczy, jest twojego wzrostu. Mrugasz, zaskoczona. Jej oczy są ciemne, brązowe, wcale nie zielone, nie. Patrzy na ciebie intensywnie, spojrzeniem prześlizguje się po twoich ciemnych włosach, hebrajskim nosie, szczupłej posturze. Teraz, gdy jesteście tak blisko, dostrzegasz więcej szczegółów i wrażenie znajomości jeszcze bardziej się pogłębia, ale wcale nie wydaje ci się już, że jesteś do niej tak podobna. A potem mrugasz jeszcze raz, bo aktorka zaczyna się nagle śmiać, cicho, potrząsając głową i dotykając dłonią czoła. Beth, mówi z uśmiechem, ale on wcale nie jest miły ani przyjazny, o nie. Beth, kto ci powiedział, że jesteś moją córką?

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i spuszczoną głowę. Siedzisz na twardym krześle w garderobie Elfaby, nie tknięta szklanka wody stoi obok na stoliku. Rumienisz się, niczego już nie rozumiesz. Kto kłamie, a kto mówi prawdę? Czy mogłaś się aż tak pomylić? W domu znalazłaś wycinek z gazety sprzed paru miesięcy. Jak zawsze co pewien czas zmieniała się obsada Wicked na Broadwayu. Kiedy kilka dni później dowiedziałaś się, że zostałaś adoptowana, zachowanie tego artykułu przez Shelby nagle zyskało sens. Zapytałaś wprost, a ona zaprzeczyła, ale nie uwierzyłaś. To musiała być twoja biologiczna matka. Zdjęcie na wycinku było czarno-białe i niezbyt dobrej jakości, ale i tak zdołałaś zobaczyć trochę podobieństw. Aktorka na Broadwayu, grająca główną rolę w Wicked… wmówiłaś sobie, że to twoja mama. To dlatego gwałtowne próby zaprzeczenia temu przez Shelby tak bardzo cię ubodły. Myślałaś, że zamiast powiedzieć prawdę, Shelby chciała wciąż cię okłamywać. Teraz już nie jesteś tego pewna. Teraz już niczego nie jesteś pewna.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i przygryzasz wargi. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek obserwujesz, jak znika zielony makijaż i Elfaba przeistacza się w zwykła kobietę. Teraz dopiero zauważasz delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust, chociaż aktorka nie może mieć chyba więcej jak trzydzieści, może trzydzieści pięć lat. Wygląda na zmęczoną, a tobie zdaje się, że to więcej niż zmęczenie długim przedstawieniem, że jest w tym coś więcej. Nie odzywasz się, boisz się wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk. Patrzysz, jak kobieta, którą przez chwilę uważałaś za matkę, kończy zmywać makijaż, układa przedmioty na toaletce w porządny rządek i odwraca się do ciebie z westchnieniem. Jej spojrzenie znów zadziwia cię intensywnością i po raz kolejny nie odnajdujesz w nim ciepła.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i dziwisz się, skąd w siedzącej naprzeciw ciebie kobiecie tyle goryczy. Jej słowa spływają z ust jak krople dziegciu, powoli, spokojnie, zostawiają gorzki posmak. Nie jesteś moją córką, Beth, tłumaczy aktorka cicho. Ja nie mam dzieci i nigdy nie miałam. Ale wiem, kim jesteś i znam twoich rodziców. Znałam też kiedyś twoją mamę, ale to było dawno temu. Nie sądzę, żeby ona jeszcze choć czasem o mnie myślała. Czy dlatego tu przyjechałaś, Beth? Chciałaś spotkać swoją biologiczną mamę? Przykro mi, że podróżowałaś na próżno. Nie, twojej matki nie ma w Nowym Jorku, Beth, została w Limie, w Ohio.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i ściśnięte gardło, ale przełykasz ślinę i pytasz. Tak, Beth, wiem, odpowiada aktorka, a w jej uśmiechu jest coś wymuszonego. Nie, twój tata i mama nie są razem. Byli bardzo młodzi, kiedy się urodziłaś, popełnili błąd. Nie mogli cię wychować, więc oddali cię komuś, komu ufali. Tak, oni też znali Shelby. Byliśmy razem w chórze, Beth, a Shelby opiekowała się naszymi przeciwnikami, chórem z innej szkoły. Czy twoja mama miała talent? Tak, Beth, miała talent, ale nie taki jak ja. Tylko ja z całego chóru dalej śpiewam. Takie jest życie, Beth. Czy im się ułożyło? Tak, Beth, myślę, że tego właśnie chcieli. Twoja mama poślubiła naszego kolegę z chóru, nie twojego tatę, nie. Twój tata poszedł do wojska. Tak, jest żonaty, ale nie mają dzieci. Twoja mama ma syna, nazywa się Christopher, po dziadku. Kolor oczu? Piwne, jak jego tata. Włosy ma blond, po mamie. Christopher ma dopiero trzy lata. Twoja mama upewniła się, że nigdy więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu. Tak, Beth, twoja mama ma zielone oczy.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i jesteś na skraju płaczu. Sama nie wiesz dlaczego, przecież chciałaś się tego dowiedzieć, prawda? Więc czemu teraz świadomość, że masz brata, sprawia ci taki ból? Przecież rozumiesz, dlaczego twoja matka to zrobiła. Na jej miejscu zrobiłabyś tak samo. A jednak to boli. Chciałabyś już wrócić do mamy. Nie martw się, odzywa się znów aktorka, tym razem z odrobiną współczucia w głosie. To boli, ale przejdzie. Po latach nie będziesz już nawet wiedziała, czemu tak bardzo bolało. Skąd wiem? Bo mnie, Beth, moja mama też oddała. Oddała mnie, a potem wróciła szesnaście lat później i adoptowała inne dziecko. Ja już byłam za duża. Ze mną szansę już straciła.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i patrzysz szeroko otwartymi oczami na siedzącą obok kobietę. Nagle wszystkie puzzle zdają się wpadać na swoje miejsca i w końcu rozumiesz. Rozumiesz, dlaczego Shelby trzymała wycinek z gazety. Rozumiesz, skąd słynna aktorka z Broadwayu zna Shelby i twoich biologicznych rodziców. Rozumiesz, dlaczego jej twarz wydawała ci się znajoma. Rozumiesz, że tę twarz widywałaś codziennie, nie w lustrze, nie. Rozumiesz nagle, że masz… siostrę.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i czujesz się, jakbyś właśnie wypłynęła na powierzchnię oceanu, wcześniej przez długi czas wstrzymując oddech. Wokół wciąż jest ciemno, wciąż błądzisz, szukasz po omacku, ale teraz nie jesteś już sama. Ktoś trzyma cię za rękę i prowadzi, nie wiesz dokąd, ale ufasz. Znów zaczynasz wierzyć w siebie i nagle rozumiesz, że choć czasem jest ciężko, nie warto palić za sobą mostów. Pojmujesz też, że kłamstwo tym bardziej boli, im bardziej się kocha.

Na imię ci Beth, masz piętnaście lat i wybaczasz.


End file.
